


Tumblr Drabbles

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Body Modification, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humanformers, Kissing, Merformers, Multi, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unrequited Love, Wing Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabble requests from my tumblr. Contains various parings and ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elita One x Optimus Prime

Optimus Prime looked over his data pad at Elita One, who was standing on the other side of his desk. He smiled behind his face plate. “Hello Eltia. is there something you need?”

Eltia smiled, in a way that made Optimus run a bit hot. A devilish smile he knew all too well. She leaned forward, resting her hands on the desk, pink lips parting. 

“How about we get all this useless stuff off your desk and you frag me through it?” she suggested.

Ah yes. Yes the look had prepared him for this. Elita was a bit of a wild thing, adventurous. Much more then he was. But he certainly didn’t mind.

Optimus set the data pad down and stood up. “On the desk? My my. We could get caught.”

Elita just lifted a leg and rested her knee on the metal table, smirking. “Thats the whole point, Optimus Prime.” The way she said his name made his engines rumble loudly.

Optimus chuckled, and with one swift movement he swiped his desk clean with one big hand, the other held out for Elita to take so she could get on it far more easily. Once she placed her scuffed, dainty, beautiful hand into his own, he pulled, face plate snapping back so their lips could meet.

Elita One held his face, wasting no time opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. Passionate, so utterly delightful. Optimus took her waste in his hands, large servos covering the femme’s aft almost entirely. Already there was a click, and Elita canted her hips, encouraging him to slide his servos down just a bit to touch her valve.

Optimus complied, one, then soon two. She was already so wet, blazing hot. He fingered her gently, smiling as she moaned in his mouth and grabbed the panel over his spike.

She laughed as his panel slid aside almost as soon as she pressed on it, taking his spike in hand and pumping. Once the prefluid from the tip of his spike was adequately spread, Elita moaned, laying back on the table and spreading her long legs.

“Come on Optimus. And take your time. Maybe I want someone to see us.” She winked, then laughed as Optimus thrust inside of her with one, rough jerk of his hips.


	2. Breakdown x Knock Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakdown and Knock Out angst. Was a request.

“You certainly made a mess for us.” Knock Out said running his servos down the frame as he walked past.

He only got silence, but he continued.

“Of course Starscream got most of the punishment. But now all my hard work…. Is for nothing.” He looked at the prone form, scowling at it.

“Well? Aren’t you going to say anything?” he dug his servo’s into the metal, but got no response, “Aren’t you going to say sorry? Or maybe beg? Well?”

He covered his mouth, willing himself not to get sad. He refused. “Are you gonna finally talk to me now that that thing is finally dead and out of you?”

Knock Out reached up and touched the face, his claws running over cold lips. “Breakdown?”

He looked at the opened chassis, scowling. It was empty now. No organic trash. No spark…

“Oh Breakdown…” Knock Out rested his head on a pauldron, shuttering his optics. He supposed It had been to much to hope. 

A few tears leaked form his optics, which he wiped away hurriedly.

“Please… Don’t leave.”


	3. Tesarus x Vos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested Tesarus x Vos with the prompt "its not going to fit"

“Tessss.”

“Yeah yeah.” Tesarus mumbled, fingering Vos’ valve almost lazily. His servos twisted expertly inside of the wet port, rubbing nodes with well practiced finesse. If there was one thing Tesarus was thankful for, it was that his hands were not entirely proportionate to his massive build.

Vos sank his claws into a wide seam, pulling on Tesarus’ wires a bit too hard for his liking. He babbled in the primer vernacular, impossibly chatty in their mostly one-sided interfacing. Not that Tesarus minded. He rather liked being Vos’ main pick when it came to a partnership, he just acted like it was a chore, much like with everything else.

The grinder grunted as Vos dug his skinny, needle like servos into his interface panel. He quickly opened it, least Vos try to rip it off. He didn’t need to go to Nickel with that kind of injury.

“Tessssss.” Vos hiss reverently, his spindly hands wrapping as best they could around the massive and thick cord that was Tesarus’s spike. He nuzzled it, hands pumping up and down, smearing lubricants that leaked from the tip over it.

Vos suddenly pulled his hips away from Tesarus’ hand, moving to stand over the thick spike. Tesarus instantly grabbed at a tiny thigh. “Its not going to fit.” he said. Like he did every time Vos made to try and take him.

Vos cursed, swatting at his hand. This time he seemed determined. Even turning around to look at Tesarus and lower himself down, the head of his spike softly pressing to the slick folds.

Vos spoke again, in the primal vernacular. Tesarus was not as fluent as Tarn, but he had bothered to try and learn, to gain some understanding of his often berth partner.

He picked up the words ‘mods’, ‘former’, and then immediately after that one ‘owner.’

There was the sound of a transformation, and Vos’ hips seemed to grow wider, soon giving him a rather obvious hourglass figure.

“Oh.” Tesarus said, watching as Vos press himself down. ‘Mods’, and ‘Former Owner.’ it made sense now. Tesarus had never given thought to Vos before he was Vos. Vos before he was a decepticon. He was a gun. Guns were property.

Apparently, a former owner had been very big, as Vos managed to take in the head of his spike, as well as a few inches of the shaft, with ease before he pressed to the roof of that rather remarkable valve.

Tesarus spared a very rare smile, resting his hands on Vos’ hips. “Oh.” he repeated.


	4. Lockdown x Swindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested Lockdown x Swindle with the prompt "want to see my new mods"

“I may have lied by the way.” Swindle said nonchalantly as he fingered his valve, chewing on his lip.

“Oh?” Lockdown asked, optics transfixed on the dealers fingers, “Is this not actually free?”

“Yes it is free. I’m not a bit of share ware.” Swindle said crisply, looking a bit offended. “When I said ‘Do you want to see my mod’ it was a bit of a stretch you would actually be able to see it.” he pulled his servos free, flicking the lubricants off of them.

Lockdown replaced the servos with his own, fingering Swindle’s valve hard and fast, rubbing nodes expertly and sending gentle shocks into them with some mods of his own. He glanced up at the dealer and smirked.

“Internal then? Must of been a pain to put in.” Lockdown said, watching Swindle take his spike in hand and pump it in a purple fist.

“I didn’t put them in my self. Thats utterly moronic.” Swindle lifted his gold hips, rubbing his purple outer node against the head of Lockdown’s spike, before finally sliding down and taking it inside. He sighed, rubbing his belly softly.

Lockdown swung his arm around Swindle, hook pressing against his cheek. “Better not be anything bad.” Lockdown said, jerking his hips upwards. Swindle let out a soft little sound, large purple optics growing a bit dim. Lockdown had his share of interfacing mods too.

Swindle just smirked, taking the hook into his mouth and mouthing it. “Wouldn’t dream of hurting a loyal customer.”

And just like that, Swindle’s valve sent a soft electrical tingle into Lockdown’s spike. Lockdown groaned, his hand moving to Swindles hip and quickly jerking his hips upwards, hard and fast. “Electrified calipers. How high end.”

“Only the best for… me…” Swindle panted, both of his hands going onto Lockdown’s shoulders and holding on tight, helping him by rocking his hips. He turned the charge up, smirking. “Now, if you still manage to get me to overload before you, even with this mod, I’ll give you a small discount.”

Lockdown stood and shoved Swindle onto the table, smirking. “Its a deal.”


	5. Rodimus x Ultra Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested Ultra Magnus x Rodimus with the prompt "I can't sleep without you here..."

“Its cool. You don’t need to worry about it.”

Ultra Magnus frowned at Miko, flexing his claw hand. “Cool…”

“Yeah. You know. Cool. Radical. Awesome. You know what those are right?” Miko rested her hands on her hips, smiling as Wheeljack laughed.

“Oh, I am sure he does. What was that bots name. The one that followed you ‘round like a turbo fox pup back on cybertron. The orange one. Hot Shot right?”

Bulkhead quickly got up. “Jackie uh… I don’t think…”

“Hot Rod. Hot Shot was blue.” Ultra Magnus corrected, “He Liked being called Rodimus though.”

“Yeah him. He said that stuff all the time. You would of liked him Miko. He was a little spit fire. Enthusiastic. He wanted to be–”

“He wanted to be a wrecker. He was a wrecker…” Ultra Magnus finished, frowning even more. He got up, pushing past Ratchet. “I need to think.

Miko frowned, looking up at Ratchet as he made and exasperated sound. She looked back to Wheeljack, who was shrugging at Bulkhead. “What happened to Hot Rod?”

“MIA.” Ratchet said. “Went missing shortly after the Wreckers tried to clean up Cybertron. it was after Optimus and I left on the Ark.”

“Shockwave probably got him. Or an incecticon” Wheeljack said, grunting as Bulkhead punched him.

Miko stuck out her lip and turned, quickly catching up with Ultra Magnus

“Would I have liked Hot Rod?” she pressed, having to jog to keep up with the autobot

“I don’t want to talk about him.” Ultra Magnus said, going to his quarters assigned to him by fowler, opening the door. “I desire privacy.”

Miko frowned as the door slid shut behind him, quickly pressing her ear to the metal. She quickly went to the a nearby vent and pulled the grid off, climbing inside. She crawled along the shaft until she found another vent, and could see Magnus’s pedes shifting back and forth through the grid

She heard him mumble to himself, moving to his slab to sit down and recharge. He sighed after a while.

“Hard to sleep with out you here… Sometimes… Not knowing if your safe… Rodimus.”


	6. Overlord x Trepan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for OverPan with the prompt "W-Wait! wait! You have to stretch me first!"

Trepan gripped the edge of the table hard, drool dripping down his chin. With each soft lap at his valve, he made a soft sound. Almost like a hiccup.he looked down between his legs, seeing Overlord’s chin.

The massive Decepticon had his mouth latched around the entity of Trepan’s cream colored valve, large lips rubbing the soft mesh of his folds and his outer node. Sucking on him while his glossa licked slowly, sliding into his valve every once and a while.

It was utter bliss.

Trepan blinked as Overlord pulled away with a slick pop, and Trepan shuddered at the mental image he got of Overlord wiping off his over sized lips.

Overlord was soon looming over him, large knee nudging his legs until Trepan subconsciously lifted one onto the table. It was not servos he felt pressing to his valve, but the hot blunt tip of a spike.

A very wide spike.

“W-Wait! wait! You have to stretch me first!” Trepan looked over his shoulder, the haze of pleasure quickly lifting.

“If you stay relaxed, I won’t have to.” Overlord said, the corner’s of his mouth curling up.

“But- Ah…” Trepan winced as Overlord’s hand moved to dig into the seams of his groin, servos almost to big to manage it. He pulled on a few wires, stroked others. It felt good, and before he knew it he was feeling Overlord pushing his thick spike inside of him.

“You’re not the only one who knows how to manipulate things.” Overlord purred into his audio, “Over the years I have learned exactly what wire does what. Which cables connect to where. This one here… If I pull it…”

Trepan winced as he gave a hard tug, and then whined in a wanton manner as Overlord’s spike suddenly slid in so much more smoothly.

“If I pull it, your valve relaxes.” Overlord rocked his hips, forcing his spike the rest of the way in, the head of his spike pressing roughly to the top of his valve.

And Trepan swore he saw stars.


	7. Cyclonus x Tailgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygate Snuggles were requested.

Cyclonus held the mini tightly as they laid in the berth. Tailgate giggled softly as Cyclonus plucked a seam with a claw.

Cyclonus himself smiled softly, snuggling closer to the mini. He was not very affectionate in public. But he liked to think he made up for it when they were alone together.

After a while the jet sighed, kissing the top of Tailgate’s head. “I wish I’d met you sooner.”

Tailgate tilted his head back, visor glowing duly. “You do?”

Cyclonus nodded softly, placing a kiss on the visor. “I do. I wish i could of gotten to know you better when I first got on the ship.”

Tailgate giggled, his little hands wrapping under Cyclonus’ arms. “I tried to get to know you.”

“Yes. And I am sorry. I was cruel.”

“I think you had the right to be a little mad at me.” the mini said quietly.

“I was cruel.” Cyclonus enforced.

“Noted.” Tailgate said, scooting up to press his face plate to Cyclonus’ nose. “You know me now right?”

Cyclonus hummed. “Yes. I do. And i am better for it.”


	8. Brainstorm x Perceptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested Brainstorm and Perceptor.

“It crystalizes energon.”

“Yes.”

Perceptor looked at the new gun brainstorm made, frowning. He was not sure why the jet thought it was necessary to make guns so ridiculously deadly. It was… unnecessary. At least to him. He could wield a normal gun fine.

“Have you tested it?”

Yeah. Yeah I have. On a glass of it. but in theory it could crystalize the energon in the veins of another bot.” Brainstorm waved the gun, and Perceptor had to put his hand on the barrel and point it away from him and at the wall. “Easy.”

‘You wanna test it out? I built lots of stuff from Legislator parts I fished out of the oil reservoir.” Brainstorm clasped his hands and looked at Perceptor eagerly.

And the sniper decided to indulge him. “Sure.” He watched as brainstorm’s winds wiggled and he was off, quickly gathering up some fuel pumps and the like from around the shop.

“Let me turn this on and… HAHA, pumping like it was never damaged! You think Ratchet would be impressed? Anyway, its got energon in it, so give a shot.” Brainstorm jumped out of the way.

Perceptor raised the gun, and after aiming for a moment, fired. The blast was an energy beam. No force behind it either. He lowered the gun and removed his servo from the trigger, watching as Brainstorm rushed over to the pump and scanned it.

“Nothing… Turn up the intensity. The metal on these pumps is pretty thick.”

“You can adjust it?”

“But of course! All bots have different densities in their armor. So you need to be able to adjust things.”

Perceptor vaguely wondered if it could of gotten through ununtrium. He found the nob and turned it up a few notches. “Back away.”

Brainstorm jumped back, practically vibrating. Another few moments of aiming, and he fired again. This time, the pump started freezing up, and finally, a shard of energon broke through one of the mesh veins. “Impressive.”

The jet cheered. “SUCESS! And you liked it! I can’t remember a time I was this happy.“ he quickly started doing scans, and Perceptor gave the faintest of smiles.


	9. Megatron x Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Megastar request with the prompt "I’m never going to leave you."

“I’m never going to leave you.” Starscream slurred loudly.

Megatron laughed, spilling his energon all over himself as he leaned a bit to far to the right. A battle was won, Sentinel was dead. And he had already discussed his plans with Soundwave. They were to declare war, as the Decepticons.

And so he and his every skilled recruiter, the gifter of his newest weapon, drank there, upon the throne made of the dead Prime’s power armor.

Megatron wrapped an arm around the jet’s middle, pulling him closer as Soundwave stood off to the side and watched silently. “Never you say?”

“Never.” Starscream crooned, grabbing Megatron’s face in his hands for a kiss. “Even with that armor you showed that Prime what we are. Soon… Soon I will get the respect I…” he paused, laughing as he slumped in Megatron’s lap, “I’ll get the respect I deserve from everyone.”

“And I will rule cybertron.” Megatron boasted drunkenly, rubbing Starscream’s lower back, taking a swig of his energon before finally letting the seeker place a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Soon I will declare war. And what’s left of the senate won’t be able to stop us.”

Starscream just grinned, placing more kisses on the warlord’s mouth, missing all of them. he then reached out and ran his hand over the barrel of the canon. “This should keep you from leading to much with your right.”

Megatron laughed again, grabbing a wing and playfully squeezing, free hand moving to grip the other’s red aft. He looked to Soundwave, who’s visor flashed as his head shifted slightly to look at Starscream.

Megatron’s smile faltered. Soundwave was sensing something about the seeker he was not. But soon Megatron was pulled from his thoughts as Starscream pulled him in for another kiss.

This one didn’t miss.


	10. Fort Max x Rung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was requested to write Fort max x Rung. Prompt is “I wish you would talk to me.”

Rung quietly chewed on a energon stick, watching as Max sat quietly before him. Bad Dreams plagued Fort Max, but he refused to talk about them.

“I wish you would talk to me, Fort max.” Rung said softly, reaching out and moving to touch the larger bot’s hand. Max how ever flinched and pulled away slightly. He avoided looking at Rung.

Rung pulled his hand back and sighed. “How about I ask some questions about them. If you don’t want to answer them, you don’t. If you want to, you can if you wish. Is that okay?”

At Max’s nod, Rung began. “Are they about Overlord?”

For Max twitched, and after a while he spoke. “No.”

“Are they scary?”

“….. No.”

“Do they hurt in anyway?”

“No… Well… Yes… And no.”

“How do they hurt you?” Rung asked, tilting his head and smiling.

“They… Make me feel guilty. It feels wrong to have them.” Max was tugging on his servos, a bit of perspiration budding on his forehead. “And it hurts knowing it can’t ever happen.”

“Dreams are nothing to be guilty over Max. Its okay to have them. There is nothing bad about them.” Rung said, getting another candy to munch on.

“You wouldn’t think so if you knew what I dreamed about.” Fort Max said quietly, turning away from Rung a bit.

“Are they about me?” Rung asked, already he could see how Fort Max was avoiding him with his posture. That rang a few bells.

Fort max grew rigid, and he started pealing the metal off his palms. He stood as Rung moved to try and take his hand, to get him to stop. “I need to go.”

“Max, its okay if you-”

“No its not. What I dream about… its not okay. I need to go.” Fort Max quickly stormed out of the room, and Rung was left alone, feeling guilty for pressing.


	11. IDW Knock Out x Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request. Prompt was “I can’t sleep without you here…”

“I miss you.”

“Haha, I know.”

Knock out sipped his energon, smiling as he looked out the bay window. “I have a few more patients to see. Should be three more days. Then I will be home.”

“Take your time. No one likes shoddy work.” Breakdown smiled at Knock Out fromt he screen.

“How about you, sweetspark? Work been busy?” Knock Out took another sip.

“Yeah, a few solar panels burnt out again so I had to go out there and fix it. It was quite hot, I must say. And a few treads got some stuff stuck in them.” Breakdown grinned, “I know what your gonna say. ‘no one but you could do it’.”

“Its true. You’re important breakdown. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise…. No one has made any snide remarks have they? I’ll scratch their finishes.” Knock Out sat up a bit and put his glass aside.

“Someone said they could get to panels faster. but I told them, I was the only one who could stand the heat. My plating can take it.” Breakdown pat his chassis a few times, laughing, “And then they told me they could get the stuff out of the treads, but of course, their endo-skeleton was much to weak for it.”

“Don’t know why a frame like that would be working that kind of job. They should be off racing like everyone else. Not try to take your job.” Knock Out hissed, “If they try any more stuff, just tell me. I’ll take care of them for you.”

Breakdown laughed. “Oh, I bet. Well. You should get your beauty rest, babe. I’ll count the seconds till you’re back. I can’t sleep without you here, as you know. Then we can race again.”

Knock Out smiled. “And maybe I’ll let you win.”


	12. Ultra Magnus x Rodimus Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for this with the prompt “Spread your valve for me and show me how bad you want me.”

Rodimus did his best to wrap his arms around Magnus’ wide chassis, yellow hands pawing hard at the blue metal. Magnus’ fingers were buried quite deep into the speeder’s valve.

Magnus was currently leaving soft, chaste kisses upon Rodimus’ lips, just watching his face as the other writhed. He suddenly blushed, and cleared his throat.

“Spread your valve for me, and show me how bad you want me” he mumbled.

Rodimus blinked in shock, then laughed. “Oh my… Did you get that from a porn?”

Magnus blushed more, quickly moving back down for a deeper kiss, but Rodimus still giggled, even as Ultra Magnus pushed his glossa into his mouth.

Rodimus pushed him away, snickering. “Okay, okay. Here.” Rodimus lifted his legs up, servos sliding down his frame until they framed his valve, which he spread open. The biolights inside were glowing with a bright pulse.

There was a click and a hiss, Magnus’ spike springing free of his interface hatch at the sight of it. He blushed more, and quickly pounced, which made rodimus gasp. “Oh, better then the porn?”

“Shut up.” Magnus growled, kissing Rodimus hard again, taking his thighs into his hands. “Now then, lets give you what your valve wants.”

“Holy crap. You’re really bad at this.” Rodimus laughed, only to yelp as Magnus thrust very hard inside of him.


	13. Ratchet x Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was “Wait! Wait! That’s really sensit-“

“How did this happen?” Ratchet asked, looking at the bent finial.

“Uh… Well. Rodimus wanted to race me… In the halls… And I crashed.” Drift said, rubbing his nose.

“And so you waited until my downtime to come see me, because I would log you in right?” Ratchet pat Drifts back, sighing.

“Rodimus suggested it. To keep me on Magnus’ good side.” Drift said, looking up at the medic. He was pouting like he was a scolded turbo fox pup.

“If you want to be on his good side, you follow the rules. The only one who can do what Rodimus does, is Rodimus.” Ratchet said, reaching up and taking the finial tip between his servos.

“Ah, wait, shouldn’t you like, deaden the area?” Drift sat up a little.

“If you wanted pain killers you should of come in when I was on duty. i am not authorized to give them now unless its a dire emergency.” He gave the finial a pinch and Drift gasped.

“Wait! Wait! That’s really sensi-“ Drift yelped as Ratchet bent the metal back into place, jerking in the other’s lap, “Ah… Ow…”

“Drift, don’t be a new spark.” Ratchet sighed, scooping Drift up and cuddling him, “Should be better now anyway. If a little sore. And no more racing in the halls.”


	14. Tarn x Pharma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted Tarnma with "things you said that i wish you hadnt"

“You are short, Doctor.” Tarn gently rolled one of the t-cog’s along the table surface, humming quietly to the Empyrean Suite that played from somewhere else in the base.

“There were no parts to spare.” Pharma said, turning away from Tarn in his seat, “And no one was... Was bad enough off to make it look like they could not be saved.”

“Oh, you’re killing your patients just for me? How sweet of you.” Tarn chuckled and swiped his addiction relief into his hand, handing them off to his small medic, “That did not take long to happen at all. I thought you would cling to your morals longer. Give up your own cog before a patients.”

“I would never sacrifice my own parts for you!” Pharma snapped.

Tarn tilted his head, and stood slowly. “You care, so little for your fellow autobots, for your patients, that you would not consider it?”

Pharma did not know what Tarn was pulling. “Why do you care?”

“I wish you had not said that Pharma.” Tarn stepped around the desk, making his way behind Pharma, “I value loyalty, Pharma.” His large hands rested on Pharma’s wings, leaning over to breath onto the medic’s neck.

“And I am beginning to think, you are doing this to save your own reputation, then your fellows.” Tarn’s hand’s clenched, metal denting, Pharma’s frame grew ridged and he bit his lip, hard enough to bleed.

“What do you say, to the people you were too prideful to sacrifice yourself for?” Tarn whispered, nuzzling the side of Pharma’s head.

Pharma opened his mouth, letting out a shrill little noise, his hands lifted off his thighs, clenched tightly.

“I did not catch that.”

“‘m sorry.” Pharma hissed through his denta, only to sob as Tarn let his wings go.

“Thats a good jet.” Tarn pet the dent’s he left, his next words sickly sweet, “I’ll have Nickel fix you up. You can’t fly like this.”


	15. Fort Max x Rung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "things you said when you were drunk"

Rung sat quietly at the bar, smiling at his energon. All around him, the bar buzzed with conversations, all mixing together into one loud and jolly murmur. he lifted his glass and took a sip, letting out a satisfied sigh.

The stool next to him clanged loudly, and he turned, the wide, quad treaded back of Fortress Maximus in his face. He smiled and took another sip. “Maximus, came to join me?”

The tank only grunted, slapping his hand on the bar a few times, shakily taking the glass Swerve slid his way.

Max was not in session, but Rung could not help but feel a bit concerned. “How much have you had to drink?”

Fort Max did not answer right away. “A… A bit.” he quickly turned, looking down at Rung intently.

“I though we agreed you would not get this drunk.” Rung said, smiling up at Max, “That it would not be good for your state of mental health.”

Fort Max ignored Rung entirely, reaching for the psychoanalyst’s drink and taking it away. he replaced the drink with his hand, face almost awed by how small it was compared to his.

“I think….” Fort Max swallowed hard.

“You think what?” Rung smiled kindly, though he tried to remove his hand. The touch was not professional, even if not instigated by him.

“I think I love you.” Fort Max mumbled, tugging Rung’s little hand to his chest and examining it.

Rung flinched. “Fortress Maximus… Please go back to your hab suite. You’re going to hurt yourself.” was all Rung said, gently taking his hand away from Fort Max.

Max grew silent and still. “Yeah… I think I will.” He stood, and with a bit of a stumble, he walked out, treads drooping slightly.

Rung quickly began tugging on his thumb, holding his hand’s to his chest.

He then replayed Max’s confession. Twice.


	16. Ultra Magnus x Rodimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some RodiMags merformers

Ultra Magnus did not expect much work in this beach town. Good all around economy… Good schools. A decent place with a decent sized population. Not so many that it was difficult to keep track, but not so little that everyone knew eachother.

All in all, it was a good place to live when one was an older cop. He was getting a bit rusty. His knees were hurting, and he was pretty sure his back was going bad.

He didn’t doubt his skills, he was just not up for the harder parts of the job. The running, and wrestling with perps. So this… Seemed like easy work.

But, he found himself very busy, mostly on the beaches.

This town had a pretty hefty Mer population. And he found himself often on the beach keeping tourists away from sunbathing mer, or mer that were giving birth, or the occasional beached one that was sick or hurt.

Not to big of an issue but some were… Much more courageous, even going so far as to beg for food, or even raid trash cans, which made the restaurants on the water very upset.

Magnus rolled his neck as his radio cracked. “Magnus, we got a 415 by the main harbor. Got some three-ninties harassing a mer down on the beach. The one with the playground.”

“Ten-four. Inbound.” Magnus started his engine, and set the car into drive, pulling out of his little spot under the tree. he Sped off, though he didn’t put on his siren. He wanted to catch them in the act. Make sure the got the message. Traffic was low this time of day, so he got there no issue.

he could hear the screeching from the sidewalk. He got his things ready. A tazer gun, and a baton. Drunks didn’t need a gun.

He could tell from where he was it was Roddy, short for ‘Hot Rod”. He had been shown pics of her on his first day. A flaming red female mer who liked to sun bathe on the hot sand, charm kids out of their snacks, and occasionally steal a bag of chips or something similar. But she was harmless, and undeserving of any sort of harassment from what he heard.

Roddy was thrashing around, one guy was on his back, being beaten by a thick muscular tail, and the others were tossing beer bottles at her.

“What seems to be the problem here?” He walked up and the beer tossing stopped. He pulled the guy out from under Roddy’s tail and stood between the drunks and her to keep more bottles from being tossed.

“She was trying to mooch off us.” the tallest one said, “Wouldn’t leave us alone!”

“And you didn’t just… Get up and leave?” Magnus folded his arms over his chest, “Well. You have just aggravated the wildlife maliciously. And you’re drinking on a playground…. I think you all should leave before I write you all up.”

He waved them off, and they got red in the face, but did no more then that. They swore under their breath, gathered up their beer and stalked off.

Magnus turned to looked behind him. Roddy was looking at him, expression awed. He could swear he saw little sparkling in her blue eyes.

“You alright? you cut anywhere?” he turned around to face her fully. He did not expect she understood him, she was wild after all… An animal almost.

Roddy just looked at him, a loopy little smile on her face. She pulled herself closer and wrapped her arm around his leg, nuzzling the blue fabric of his pants. She cooed and chittered, looking up at him.

This time he swore she had hearts in her eyes.


	17. Skids x Swerve

“I love you.”

Skids stopped cleaning Nautica’s face wound, turning to look at Swerve who stood behind him, the minibot practically chewing his servos off.

“Pardon?” Skids pulled away, and Nautica held up her hands.

“I’m just gonna go over there. Leave you both to it.” She stood, swatting Skids’ hands away as he made to try and make her sit back down, “This is a little more important then me.”

“Your face-”

“More important then me.” Nautica enforced. She seemed to notice Rewind was leaving, and followed him after a moment of thought.

Skids turned back to Swerve, and before he could get a word out, Swerve spoke again.

“I said i love you!” he blurted through his fingers, still chewing on them, “We’re gonna die. All of us. I thought I would tell you before it was too late.”

Skids smiled and grabbed Swerve’s hands pulling them away. “We are going to be fine.”

“And not as a friend. I mean… I am your friend. You are my best friend but I really really love you too.” big tears flowed past Swerve’s visor.

Skids opened his mouth again, and again…. Swerve started talking.

“Oh primus… What if we do live and you don’t love me back? I’ve ruined everything! I should not of told you! Who could love me? Blurr didn’t even give me his actual –”

Skids covered Swerve’s mouth, laughing. “Let me have a moment to talk you little chatterbox.”

Skids pulled his hand away, and was relieved Swerve didn’t start talking again. “I am… Things are a little hectic right now.” Swerve nodded at him, “so, when this is over and we are all alive. You can tell me that again, if you still want to.”

“I will!”

Skids smiled, resting his hand on Swerve’s kibble. “And I think you may be surprised by my answer.”

Swerve looked surprised, and on the verge of having an outburst of joy, but a stray bombardment had him falling to the floor, fingers back in his mouth.

Skids frowned, hand on Swerve’s shoulder, and the minibot clutched his hand tightly.

Yes. When it was over, Skids would tell him.


	18. Rodimus x Ultra Magnus

“Kick his ass for me.”

Ultra Magnus rubbed his forehead, already feeling mildly annoyed.

Rodimus was sick at the moment. Nothing terrible, but the rest of the crew, or what was left of the crew, had to stay away from him. Ultra Magnus was the only one who could be around him, as the armor acted as a barrier.

“You’re not dying.”

“I feel like I am.” Rodimus pouted, condensation forming on his face. He closed his optis and frowned as Magnus wiped it away, “So when I die-”

“You are not dying.”

“So when I die, kick Getaway’s ass for me.”

“I will kick his ‘ass’ regardless.” Ultra Magnus, whipped Rodimus’ spoiler next, frowning as Rodimus snorted, “What is so funny?”

“You said ‘ass’. Don’t you know thats the same thing as aft?” Rodimus kept laughing, his fans sputtering and making odd clicking sounds as he did it., “I’ve tried for years to make you curse. Who knew it was that easy.”

Magnus got red in the face, though he didn’t get out right angry. Rodimus smiled at him, and seeing him really smile, for the first time in weeks… Magnus could not help but soften a little bit.

“But, if I die, will you do it for me?” Rodimus asked again.

Ultra Magnus sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Yes. I will do it for you.”

Rodimus smiled even bigger. “Great. Getaway won’t know what hit him.” he settled more on the berth, vents still clicking from his previous laughter. “Can I have a good bye kiss?”

Ultra Magnus got red again, covering Rodimus’ face with the cloth.

“You’re not dying, so there is no good bye. Bonus, you are sick and delirious. No.”

“Can I have it when I am better?”

“….. Of course.”


	19. Tesarus x Vos

Tesarus peaked around the corner, watching as Vos sat, curled up tight in a little used hallway on the Peaceful Tyranny. He made a puff from his vent, finally lumbering over to the other.

Vos looked up, then glanced back away.

“Are you mad?” Tesarus asked, taking a seat next to Vos. The noise he made upon finally getting to the floor was quite loud and he mumbled in an annoyed way.

Vos shook his head, mumbling. The gun former moved, climbing onto Tesarus’ legs and then inside of his grinder. Tesarus sighed in mock annoyance, hands folding in front of him as he leaned back against the wall.

“Nickel wants to see you. Kaon said you were pretty hurt down there.”

Vos made an annoyed sound from within and shifted, little hands reaching out to grasp at Tesarus’ larger servos.

“I wanted to come get you…. I thought it was wrong we left you two.” Tesarus did his best to look past his chest and down at his hands. “I thought tarn was going to kill me for what I said.”

Vos spoke this time, though Tesarus did not really understand him. Primal vernacular was still hard for him to grasp. Something like… “don’t be silly” maybe?

“I’m not being silly. All I said was that we don’t abandon each other. I was right in the end. I don’t know why he got so mad… Course now he is even madder with Megatron and all that… I think we should give him space.”

Vos pulled tesarus’ left hand further into his grinder, though that was not entirely possible. Tesarus depended on others to keep his grinder in full working order. Vos had to meet half way, head pressing into his palm.

Tesarus sighed, groping at Vos’ head in an attempt to pet him. “Well, back to the fight I guess… I’m not sure if we can fight Megatron though…”

Vos was out of the grinder like a little scrapplet, crawling up Tesarus until they were looking at each other in the optic. The gunformer leaned in pressing his face hard to Tesarus’ visor, purring in delight.

He pulled away and held the grinder’s face. “Come back… Alive… Okay?” 

Tesarus chuckled. Vos was getting pretty good at neocybex. “Of course.”


	20. Cyclonus x Tailgate

Tailgate held his stomach, sitting awkwardly on his berth. Cyclonus stood by the window, chin grasp in his hand as he thought.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Cyclonus asked quietly.

“What? But i am telling you!” tailgate clutched his fists, furious at such a question.

Cyclonus quell his anger quickly. “I know you are, but why not sooner?”

Tailgate looked down. “I was scared… I thought-”

“I love you, Tailgate.” Cyclonus said it proudly, and the minibot could not help but get hot in the face, “Any fears you have… Cast them aside.”

Tailgate watched as Cyclonus kneeled before him, chest opening to expose his spark. The spark that helped him live.

“Tailgate… Be my Conjunx Endura. I wish to be with you and our sparkling for eternity.”

Tailgate didn’t even hesitate.”Of course! I would like nothing more.”


	21. blurr x shockwave

Blurr looked into the cell, shockwave restrained quite heavily. The Decepticon spy was looking right at him.

“You are here. Hmm… I should of deposed of you myself.”

Blurr clenched his fists. Doing his best to not talk fast, or talk at all.

“Autobots are so inept.” Shockwave curved his long neck to look to the side almost boredly, “Tell them to do something, and they always fail in some way. It was tiresome to constantly see that.”

Blurr clenched his fists tighter, no longer able to hold it in. “Whydidn’tyoutellme?”

Shockwave’s optic focused on him again, and Blurr knew his first question was a stupid one. But he was never one to pick his words carefully.

“A spy tell the enemy what he was doing? My my. And I thought you were intelligent. Seems I was wrong.” Shockwave’s optic narrowed, “You were my favorite one. I was almost sad to crush you. But that favoritism… Very misplaced indeed.”

The words, decepticon or not. Longarm Prime or not… They were like a sharp stab in his spark.


End file.
